


A Matter of Importance

by Usami_chan13



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, The House of the Lucky Gander, just a little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usami_chan13/pseuds/Usami_chan13
Summary: Donald was an individual of conflicting talents.





	A Matter of Importance

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on November 15, 2017.
> 
> Takes place near the end of “The House of the Lucky Gander!” Just a little idea I had after watching the episode in question.

“How the heck did I win?”

Scrooge can’t help raising a curious brow at that, somewhat surprised that Donald had to ask. Honestly, he hadn’t had any doubts that his nephew would pull through.

…Okay, maybe  _some_ doubts. But the initial shock had worn off quickly when the most important factors were taken into consideration.

Donald certainly had the worst luck imaginable. He wasn’t the strongest, and by far from the smartest. But when it comes to family, Donald possessed a gift that not even Scrooge himself could match.

Because despite all his shortcomings, Donald was always able to overcome them all to protect those he cared about.

**Author's Note:**

> Not that Scrooge would ever admit any of this to Donald out loud. 
> 
> Probably.


End file.
